I kissed a girl
by EnglishRebelRose
Summary: Alice and Rosalie have some one on one fun after kissing to 'I kissed a girl' in a club. Was a one shot, now a four part story. rated M
1. Chapter 1

**I kissed a Girl.**

**Rated M for pure smut ;-)**

**All Characters belong to SM... I just make them do naughty things ;-)**

* * *

><p>Rosalie's hand glided down Alice's back resting on her hip as they slowly swayed to the music. Alice shivered as she felt Rosalie's hot breath on the back of her neck. Listening to the lyrics of the song currently playing in the club Alice chuckled<p>

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chap stick.._

'how about we give the boys a real show Ali!' Rosalie asked as she ground her hips into Alice's back

Alice smiled and slowly turned around lowering her body down Rosalie's sexually. Rosalie tucked her finger under Alice's chin signalling for her to stand, as she did they locked lips while their hips swayed to the music together perfectly in sync with each other.

The guys around them stood and stared with their mouths wide open. As the girls pulled apart they laughed and continued to dance.

* * *

><p>3 hours later Alice yawned as she laid in her bed. Her ears buzzed from the loud music in the club and the lyrics to .I kissed a girl. by Katy Perry played over and over in her head.<p>

She closed her eyes as her hand slowly glided down her torso to the hem of her bed shorts while she remembered the events of the night.

She laughed along with Rosalie in the taxi back home has they talked about seeing the guys faces after their steamy kiss on the dance floor, but Alice would never admit to her best Friend that their innocent drunken kiss had turned her on.

Now as she laid in bed her fingers mere inches from her sensitive bundle of nerves, she played the kiss over and over in her mind, remembering how Rosalie's hot breath sent shivers down her spine to her core, how her words sent butterflies fluttering in her stomach with excitement, how the feel of her warm plump soft lips made her wet and when their tongues met she felt alive and her heart skipped a beat.

Stuck in her own imagination with her hands in her pants rubbing her clit softly, her back arched off the bed, she didn't notice she had an audience.

Rosalie stood watching from the doorway. Rosalie gasped from the scene in front of her as she bit her bottle lip feeling her own wetness on her shorts.

Rosalie quietly closed the door to Alice's room and took a deep breath before knocking, not wanting Alice to know she had seen her touching herself.

Alice jumped whipping her hands out of her shorts quickly and sat up taking a deep breath before she answered

'yes?'

The door opened and Rosalie smiled

'I can't sleep Alice, the couch is too hard! Would you mind if I sleep with you?'

Alice's eyes widened

'of.. Of course!' she replied while she moved to the left side of her bed making room for Rosalie, the ache between her legs made her moan has she moved.

Rosalie smirked has she got into bed with her pixie friend knowing she would be frustrated has hell that she didn't get to finish what she started.

They both laid in the dark room the only light was from the window casting the room in shadows.

They laid in silence for a few minutes before Alice jumped out of bed to go to the bathroom to take care of her 'problem'

Rosalie moved quickly and grabbed Alice's arm

'Alice? Are you ok?'

'yes, I just need the bathroom Rose' Alice replied

Rosalie's grip on Alice's arm tightened as she swallowed nervously before sitting up and moving behind Alice. Rosalie tucked the loose strands of hair behind Alice's ear

'I saw what you were doing before I interrupted Ali, you don't need to go to the bathroom to finish yourself off'

Alice froze and tensed at Rosalie's word then she gasped as she felt her friends hand glide softly down her arm to her stomach lifting her vest top. Alice's breath hitched when Rosalie's skin came into contact with her's.

'I can help you with that Alice.. If you want me to that is?' Alice shivered as she felt Rosalie's hot breath on her neck

'I.. Yes.. I'd like that Rosie' Alice said while her eyes closed and she relaxed slightly against Rosalie

Rosalie smiled as her hand slowly travelled down to the hem of Alice's shorts and glided her fingers inside the fabric and parted Alice's lower lips making Alice moan as her fingers glided over her.

Rosalie softly planted hot wet kisses along the back of Alice's neck as her hand ran up her vest top and found her left breast. She pinched her nipple as her other hand found and softly rubbed the pixies clit. Alice gasped from the sensations and arched her back into Rosalie

'you are so wet Alice' Rosalie purred has her fingers moved to her entrance and back to her clit moving her juices around her folds

'I want to taste you Alice' Rosalie breathed into her ear

Alice simply nodded and turned facing Rosalie

'take off your clothes Alice' Rosalie ordered

Alice quickly removed her bed clothes and watched Rosalie do the same.

Once they were both naked, Alice's eyes racked up and down the blondes body that was bathed in the light provided by the window

'fuck Rosalie you are so fucking sexy!' Alice said as she jumped back on the bed and crashed her lips on Rosalie's.

Rosalie's eyes widened in shock had how forward her friend was as she feel backwards with Alice landing on top of her. Alice's leg parted Rosalie's, causing the blonde to gasp when Alice's knee rubbed the sensitive skin between her legs.

Rosalie took back control and flipped the pixie over onto her back and hoovered over her. Rosalie looked up meeting Alice's eyes as she flicked her tongue out licking one of the pixies nipples which instantly pebbled. Alice's breath hitched as she watched her friends skilled tongue.

Rosalie slid down Alice's body slowly kissing and sucking all the exposed skin she could until she was situated between the pixies legs. She parted Alice's legs further and looked up seeing Alice was watching her intently. Rosalie smirked before flicking her tongue over Alice's clit which caused Alice to toss her head back and arch her back

'fuck Rose!' Alice moaned

Rosalie smiled to herself for causing such a reaction from her friend as she kissed Alice's inner thighs teasing her. Alice started to squirm wanting Rosalie back between her legs

'Rose.. Stop teasing please!'

Rosalie chuckled then blew softly over the pixies folds causing Alice to shiver.

Rosalie placed one finger at Alice's entrance and slowly entered her causing Alice to curse and her body to tense

Rosalie pulled out her finger and brought it to her lips sucking the moisture off. Alice bit her lip as she watched her

'you taste amazing Ali!' Rosalie said as she lowered her head and ran her tongue from her friends anus, over her entrance, along her folds to her clit before sucking her clit between her lips and flicking her tongue repeatedly over the bundle of nerves.

Alice's body jerked upwards has she moaned

'oh fuck Rosie! That feels amazing! Don't stop!'

Rosalie placed two fingers at Alice's entrance and slowly inserted them and curled her fingers upwards, stroking her G spot repeatedly while sucking her clit

Alice titled her head back and grabbed a handful of the blondes hair and ground her pussy into Rosalie's face

'oh fuck me! I'm so close!' Alice screamed as she felt her stomach tighten inside and build up to what she was sure would be a mind blowing orgasm.

Rosalie moved her free hand and placed a finger over Alice's anus. She felt Alice tense before she slowly inserted her finger which was Alice's undoing

'oh fuck! Oh my... Rose! I'm...' Alice's back arched off the bed as she screamed Rosalie's name during the best orgasm the pixie has ever had.

Rosalie slowed down her movements as she felt Alice's inner walls tighten around her fingers then slowly removed them as Alice's body relaxed while she enjoyed the aftermath of her orgasm.

Rosalie softly kissed the inside of Alice's inner thighs then slowly kissed her way up the pixies sensitive body making her jerk and shiver with each kiss before they were eye to eye.

Rosalie kissed Alice sliding her tongue into Alice's mouth. Alice could taste herself on her friends tongue.

Alice broke the kiss

'it has never felt that good Rosie!' she said as she collapsed back on the bed like jelly

Rosalie chuckled

'I've been fantasising about touching you all night Ali even since our kiss on the dance floor' Rosalie confessed

'Its been all I could think about too Rosie' Alice also confessed has she slowly dragged her nails up and down Rosalie's side

'sit in my face Rosie. I want to taste you too'

Rosalie could feel herself grow wetter at her friends words before she positioned herself over her friends face.

Alice's hands grabbed her friends arse cheeks softly has she lent up and ran her tongue over the blondes folds making Rosalie shiver

'fuck Alice!' Rosalie moaned

Alice's grip on Rosalie tightened as she pulled her body down on her face, her tongue darted out and entered Rosalie forcefully causing Rosalie's back to arch and her breath to hitch

'oh Alice! You little minx!' Rosalie whispered

Alice chuckled sending delicious vibrations through Rosalie before she started to move her tongue around inside Rosalie's body enjoying all the delicious juice that flowed out of Rosalie into her mouth. She drank greedy as Rosalie started to grind her body against Alice's face. Alice swapped her tongue for three fingers that she buried deep inside Rosalie's pussy has she clamped her mouth around Rosalie's clit.

'oh my god Ali! Don't stop! Feels amazing! I'm close!' Rosalie moaned loudly

Alice moved her fingers faster finding that sweet spot inside her friend and rubbing her fingers over it repeatedly before she felt her friends body tense around her fingers and Rosalie's body began to shake until she orgasmed

'ohhhh Ali! Ohhhh goooood!' Rosalie screamed as she tossed her head back.

Alice removed her fingers and slowly licked her friend clean of all her juices revelling in the taste of her best friend before Rosalie moved and slumped on the bed breathing heavily

'Ali! wow! That was the best orgasm I've ever had!' Rosalie whispered

Alice smiled to herself. She never thought she would get such a reaction from her best friend, who was never shy at sharing the stories she had about her lovers.

Rosalie moved to lay next to Alice covering them in the blanket before they snuggled up.

Alice smiled as she closed her eyes and whispered 'I love you Rosie'

Rosalie smiled and replied 'I love you too Ali!'

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone want another steamy chapter or should I leave it there as a one shot?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews demanding a second chapter! Here it is I hope it doesn't disappoint. Please kindly leave me some feedback.

All characters belong to SM

* * *

><p>Beams of sun light filtered into the Bedroom through a gap in the curtains waking Rosalie up. Sighing she rolled over coming face to face with a still sleeping Alice.<p>

After a few seconds of watching her friend sleep, Rosalie smiled remembering what happened the night before. Remembering the feeling of Alice's soft plump lips on hers, her hot breath on her neck, her tongue leaving a wet trail down her body, her fingers entering her. Rosalie softly moaned as she felt herself becoming wet and excited.

Quietly and slowly Rosalie shifted herself closer to her sleeping friend. Alice was laid on her stomach with her arms tucked under her pillow. Rosalie slowly moved a few stray hairs from Alice's face and smiled.

Rosalie bit her bottom lip nervously has she pulled the blanket back that was covering Alice. Her eyes slowly drifted down her friends body. Rosalie moved hoovering over Alice and began to softly kiss the back of her neck.

Alice's eyes flickered open then closed again as a soft moan escaped her lips. Rosalie began kissing below her ear

'morning pretty girl' Rosalie whispered in a low sultry tone

Alice smiled and shifted her body, rubbing her bare ass cheeks against Rosalie's hot centre.

'morning' Alice replied before she tried to turn on her back

Rosalie placed her hands on Alice's shoulder blades stopping her from moving

'don't move' Rosalie ordered.

Alice nodded her head and swallowed hard as Rosalie's hot breath sent a delicious shiver down her spine, making her wet and excited

Rosalie slowly dragged her nails down Alice's back while using her knee to part Alice's legs. Using one arm to keep her propped up, Rosalie lowered the other between Alice's legs, parting her lower lips causing Alice to moan

'I love how wet you are for me Alicat' Rosalie whispered while she used her fingers to move her juices around her folds. Finding her clit Rosalie slowly rubbed it in little circles while she began to kiss the back of her neck

'oh fuck Rose, I'm so fucking turned on right now, I think I might explode' Alice said has her breathing quickened and her body tensed

Rosalie smirked while moving her fingers to Alice's opening. Quickly she forced two fingers inside her Friend

'holy shit!' Alice screamed

Rosalie slowly moved her fingers inside her causing Alice to squirm beneath her.

Rosalie slowly started moving her body down Alice's, kissing every inch of skin on her way down until she was situated between her legs. Rosalie removed her fingers and parted her friends ass cheeks and flicked her tongue over her ass hole before she playfully bit down on one of her soft cheeks

'awww! Ouch Rose' Alice said while her body jumped a little causing Rose to giggle

'I'm sorry, I couldn't help it' Rose said chuckling

'I'll get you back!' Alice stated playfully

'oh I hope so! Now lay on your back, I want to see your face when I make you scream my name' Rosalie demanded

Alice did as she was told and laid on her back and looked down at Rose, Their eyes met and Rosalie held her gaze as she dragged her tongue along Alice's folds. Alice gasped closing her eyes while titled her head back. Rosalie sucked Her clit between her lips and sucked repeatedly

Alice's back arched into the air as that warm feeling started to build deep within her.

Rosalie released her bundle of nerves with a pop before she entered two fingers inside her. Curving her fingers upwards she found that sweet spot inside her friend, and wiggled her finger tips stroking it while circling her tongue around her clit. Her other hand moved up her Alice's body and found her left nipple, which she tweaked causing Alice to curse and buckle her hips upwards

'oh yes! Rose I'm going... to...' Alice moaned

Rosalie hummed around her clit and bit down

'fuck! Rosalie!' Alice screamed as a powerful orgasm hit her, causing her to grab hold of Rosalie's hair forcing her to stay where she was.

Once Alice came down slowly from her high, she released Rosalie's hair and laid back, her body turned to jelly while her heart hammered in her chest

'that was amazing!' Alice said breathlessly

Rosalie moved laying next to her

'your amazing' Rosalie stated before she leaned forward and kissed her

Alice broke the kiss and looked at Rosalie thoughtfully and opened her mouth to speak until the phone in the next room interrupted her

'I better get that' Rosalie said quickly before she jumped up off the bed and ran into the living room

Alice moved sitting on the edge of the bed and looked out into the Living room. She watched Rosalie as she spoke on the phone perched on the arm chair

'ok baby, I just need to quickly shower. I'll be half an hour' Rosalie said into the phone

Alice sighed and was instantly filled with disappointment. Rosalie was speaking to her on-off boyfriend Emmett.

'I love you too, bye' Rosalie said before she hung up and walked slowly back to the bedroom.

Rosalie nervously hung around the door way

'that was Emmett. He's coming over' Rosalie said nervously

Alice stood putting on her gown and nodded her head

'ok. Have fun' she said before she quickly walked into her bathroom and closed the door

Rosalie sighed before turning and walking to her own room to shower.

Alice stood under the hot water and closed her eyes as the water rained down on her. She sighed feeling like crap. Only 10 minutes earlier she was blissfully happy. A few tears filled her eyes that she quickly wiped away. The realisation hit her. She loved Rosalie as more than a friend. She was unbelievably jealous that she was going out with Emmett.

_'no. your just confused. It was just one night... and morning. Stop being stupid! This is what people do in college. You don't love her! You like boys'_ Alice said mentally

she sighed shaking her thoughts away

_'no I do love her. I'm in love with Rosalie Hale. Last night was the best night of my life'_ she mentally told herself

she quickly turned off the shower and jumped out wrapping a towel around herself before walking into the living room.

Rosalie quickly showered and got ready, hearing a knock at the door she quickly walked into the living room coming face to face with Alice

'that will be Emmett, I'll see you later Ali' Rosalie said half smiling

'wait!' Alice said almost shouting out

Rosalie turned to her

'Rose... I'm in love with you' she said quickly

Rosalie's eyes widened and her mouth feel open in shock. She was completely taken back by Alice's confession

'Emmett's waiting' Rosalie said before she turned and quickly walked out the apartment leaving Alice alone.

* * *

><p>sorry for leaving it there but there will another chapter ;-)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Here's the next and last chapter. I didn't want to keep you waiting for this too long :-)**

**All characters belong to SM**

* * *

><p>Alice stood frozen in shock staring at the door. It had been a few minutes since Rosalie had left and she had not moved. Blinking a few times she lifted a hand to wipe a tear away before crashed to the ground and buried her face in her arms as more tears flowed.<p>

* * *

><p>Rosalie sat in the passenger seat staring into space. She had not said a word to Emmett except hello when she left the apartment.<p>

Emmett glanced to his right with a concerned look on his face as he watched Rosalie for a few seconds

'what's wrong babe?' he asked while rubbing her thigh

Rosalie moved her leg away from him

'nothing' she whispered

Emmett sighed and turned his attention back to the road.

Rosalie turned her head to stare out the side window and closed her eyes stopping the tears that she could feel were coming

_'Rose... I'm in love with you'_ Alice's words replayed over and over in her head. She felt so guilty for quickly leaving without a word but she was shocked and confused. She blamed herself for her best friend falling for her. It was her who thought the kiss was a good idea in the club, her who went to Alice's room the night before. Granted it was innocent at first since, she no longer had a bed thanks to Emmett, a few nights ago he broke her bed. She came on to Alice.. Both times and she loved every second of it.

_Kids in college are supposed to experiment with their sexually aren't they?_' she thought

Shaking away her thoughts, She glanced at Emmett watching him and sighed.

Feeling her watching him, he turned and smiled

'you sure your ok? You seem upset about something' he asked again

'I just had a fall out with Alice about something but it will be ok' she replied

'so where you taking me?' she asked changing the subject

'it's a surprise!' Emmett replied winking at her causing her to smile.

* * *

><p>Alice woke a few hours later laid on the floor near the door. Stretching her aching muscles she stood and walked into her bedroom.<p>

Pausing at the end of her bed, she looked down at the still messy sheets. Charging forward she ripped the sheets from her bed and threw them in her washing basket. Picking up one of the pillows she lifted it to her face and inhaled, Rosalie's scent was still lingering on the pillow, the smell of her coconut shampoo filled her nostrils and filled her with anger

_'how could she just leave like that! Was I just some toy for her to play with?'_ she thought as she threw the pillow at the wall in anger before crashing down on the bed crying again.

* * *

><p>Emmett and Rosalie walking hand in hand down the pier as they left the fair that Emmett had taken Rose to as a surprise. Rosalie had tried to forget about this morning and Alice's confession for Emmett's sake. He had planned a great date for them and he did try to cheer her up. He even won her a huge white teddy which was now tucked under his free arm.<p>

'thank you' Rose said as she stopped walking and squeezed Emmett's hand

'for what?' Emmett said smiling

'for today, cheering me up, bringing me here. I've had a great time even though I've been a miserable bitch' she said smirking

'I'm glad you enjoyed yourself... But it's not over yet' he replied

* * *

><p>The sun had set and the nights sky was clear. Rosalie and Emmett laid on the grass eating ice cream and staring at the stars above them. Emmett propped up on one elbow and glanced down at Rosalie watching her. Turning towards him, he lowered his head and kissed her. Rosalie kissed back but as soon as she closed her eyes she thought of Alice. Emmett's lips didn't feel right any more. She longed for Alice's soft plump lips not his<p>

Rosalie pulled away and sat up

'I'm sorry I can't Emmett' she whispered while looking down

Emmett sat up and sighed

'what's wrong Rose? Please tell me' He asked

Rosalie sighed and turned to him with watery eyes

'I don't Love you Emmett, I'm sorry I wish I did. Your an amazing guy but I have feelings for someone else'

* * *

><p>Alice was now sat on the couch starring at the TV aimlessly. Glancing at the clock on the wall she noticed it was 10.30pm. Rosalie had been out with Emmett all day and images of Rosalie and Emmett filled her mind. Sighing she turned the TV off and stood up to go to bed.<p>

Walking across the living room, she paused hearing keys being jingled outside the apartment door. Alice froze watching as the door opened and Rosalie walked in alone.

Rosalie half smiled at her

'hey' she whispered

'hi' Alice replied

Rosalie closed the door and turned to Alice. They both stood quietly for a few seconds staring at each other before Alice sighed and broke the silence

'I'm sorry about this morning. Please just forget what I said. I don't want to lose your friendship and I think I was just confessed about what happened between us' Alice explained

Rosalie looked down and back up at her friend

'I can't do that Alice' Rosalie started to say

'What! so your just going to throw away 2 years of friendship just like that?' Alice said as her voice got louder and anger filled her

'yes I am' Rosalie replied

Alice stared at her before shaking her head and turning away.

Rosalie rushed forward and grabbed Alice's arm

'I don't want to be friends with you Ali... I want to be more' Rosalie explained smiling

Alice's head whipped round to face her

'come again?' she asked causing Rosalie to laugh

'I'm in love with you too Ali. It just took me longer to realise. Please forgive me for leaving this morn...' Alice interrupted Rosalie by crashing her lips against hers silencing her

Alice pulled away

'you talk too much Miss Hale'

Rosalie chuckled

'shut up and kiss me again' Rosalie ordered

'I love you Rose'

'I love you too Ali' Rosalie replied before she pushed Alice into the bedroom and followed her

'now get naked!' Rosalie ordered causing Alice to giggle.

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>Now I hope you all forgive Rosalie for leaving in the last chapter :-) <strong>

**thanks for reading and please leave me a review.. makes me day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**EXTENDED SCENE**

**After a review of chapter 3, I was asked why there wasn't any make-up sex.. so this is just for you Crazy Heart... enjoy! :-)**

* * *

><p>Alice giggled as Rosalie pushed her into the bedroom<p>

'now get naked!' Rosalie ordered as she followed her into the bedroom

Alice turned round smirking at Rose

'you sit on the chair and wait!' Alice demanded

Rosalie raised an eyebrow but followed orders sitting down the chair.

Alice ran out the room and returned a few minutes later with a portable CD player. Setting it down on the bed side table, She pressed play and smiled as Katy Perry's 'I kissed a girl' started playing.

Rosalie chuckled and watched as Alice slowly turned to face her and started to shake her hips to the music. Alice slowly dragged her hands up her body and started to slowly lift up her white tee exposing her creamy white flesh and flat stomach. Rosalie swallowed hard while watching Alice slowly strip for her. Alice lifted up the tee over her head exposing her small perk breasts and threw her top at Rosalie

'Damn Ali!' Rosalie whispered while she rubbed her thighs together as she sat and watched

Alice ran her fingers lightly across her breasts and tweaked her nipples, making them hard which caused Rosalie to gasp.

Undoing her Jean buttons, Alice turned and swayed her hips while slowly lowering her jeans down her bum cheeks flashing her white thong and cheeks to a smirking Rosalie. Once her jeans were at her ankles, Alice kicked them off and turned walking towards Rosalie while swaying her hips to the side and hoovered over Rose. Lifting up her arms above her head she slowly danced for Rose

Rosalie raked her eyes over Alice's body before meeting her eyes. Rosalie reached out and placed her hands on Alice's thighs, she slowly ran her finger tips softly up her thighs to her bum cheeks, grabbing hold she pulled Alice closer until she was sitting on her lap. Rosalie leaded forward and licked one of Alice's nipples, she slowly circled her tongue around it before sucking it into her mouth.

'fuck Rose' Alice moaned as she arched her back while running her fingers through Rose's long blonde hair

Rosalie released her nipple with a pop and leaned up capturing Alice in a kiss. It was slow and gentle at first but quickly turned heated. After a few minutes they stopped both breathless and dizzy

'you have too many clothes on' Alice stated while slowly standing up and extended her hands to Rosalie helping her stand before she grabbed the bottom of her top and pulled it roughly over her head as Rosalie quickly unzipped her skirt allowing it to fall to the floor.

Alice stood closer and kissed Rosalie's neck moving slowly down her chest while planting hot wet kisses down her body. Unhooking Rosalie's bra, she let it fall to the floor as she flicked her tongue over each nipple before she kissed down her stomach. Stopping at the hem of her panties, she grabbed the corners and pulled them down her legs slowly. Alice stood up and pushed Rosalie onto the bed.

Removing her own panties, Alice hoovered over Rosalie on the bed and captured her lips with another kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance, which Alice won as she snaked her tongue into Rosalie's mouth tasting her. Rosalie's hands grabbed Alice's perky Ass cheeks and squeezed before she slapped them causing Alice to squeal

'ouch!...we need to do something about your naughty wondering hands' Alice said smiling wickedly

Rosalie raised an eyebrow in question but looked on as Alice tied Rosalie's hands above her head to the headboard

'much better.. now I can do what I want to you and you cant stop me' Alice said winking

the thought of what Alice would do to her turned Rose on even more, She was unbelievably wet and aching for a release.

Alice parted Rosalie's legs with her knee and felt how wet she was for her

'mmm.. your so wet for me Rosie!' Alice breathed into her ear before sucking on her earlobe.

Alice slowly kissed her neck and down her chest to her nipples, sucking one of her nipples into her mouth caused Rosalie to moan.

'Alice.. please.. I'm so fucking horny' Rosalie begged while trying to grind herself on Alice's leg, which caused Alice to move her leg away making Rosalie sigh

'patience Rosie.. it will be worth it I promise'

Painfully Slow Alice kissed Rosalie's stomach before she laid between her legs, which were wide open and waiting for her. Alice looked down seeing how wet Rose was and how swollen her clit was. Alice softly blew air over her folds causing Rosalie's breathe to hitch and her hips to buckle.

Alice slowly dragged her nails up and down Rosalie's inner thighs

'Alice!' Rosalie warned as her body tensed

Alice slowly dragged her tongue over her folds tasting her before she sucked her clit in between her lips and sucked while her fingers explored her entrance before she quickly inserted two fingers

Rosalie's back arched off the bed as she moaned

'fuck yes! Don't stop Ali.. so close!' Rosalie moaned

Alice could feel her own wetness building from Rosalie's words and stopped and moved away

Rosalie whipped her head up with wide eyes

'what's wrong? Why did you stop?' Rosalie asked in a panic

Alice twisted her body to mirror Rosalie's and moved closer until her pussy was in line with Rosalie's. Rosalie watched Alice get into position and caught on quickly

'untie my hands first' Rosalie asked

Alice leaned forward and untied her hands before she pressed herself against Rosalie, once their bodies met they both moaned and tilted her heads back. Lifting their hips they started to grind their pussy's together, rubbing their clits together

'fuck Ali.. I'm going to cum!' Rosalie moaned breathlessly

Alice grabbed hold of one of Rosalie's thighs and pulled her closer as they moved their bodies perfectly in sync with each other and picked up pace.

Rosalie's movement became more erratic as she grew closer to release signalling to Alice that she was close causing her to grind harder which proved to be Rosalie's undoing

'oh Alice!' Rosalie screamed as her body jerked and her eyes fluttered shut as she orgasmed.

Watching Rosalie cum did it for Alice as she quickly followed.

Both women collapsed on the bed sweating and panting heavily.

'that was.. wow.. Alice that was amazing!' Rosalie whispered

'yes it was! My heart is still hammering in my chest' Alice replied while giggling

'I thought mine was going to explode' joked Rosalie

Alice laughed and moved laying next to Rosalie

'I love you more than anything in this world Ali' Rosalie whispered while kissing her forehead

'I love you too Rosie' Alice replied smiling

'get some sleep cos we are definitely doing that again in the morning' Rosalie stated causing Alice to chuckle

'yes boss' Alice replied before they both snuggled up and feel asleep.

**The End... again.**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it. <strong>

**A big thank you to every one who took time out to read this and review. makes my day! x**


End file.
